


Kids

by Ruquas



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could read surprise, hope and sadness in Jane's eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids

He liked kids. He really did. Even toddlers and babies. But that doesn't explains why Ms. Carpers gave her baby not to Rigsby or Van Pelt when she went to the bathroom, but to him.

 

“I think you don't hold her right.”, Rigsby suddenly said but never came a step closer. Rigsby couldn't stand babies and babies couldn't stand Rigsby. “Oh really? The show me how to do it right.”, he said rhetorically.

 

“Uhm, Cho?”, Jane asked hesitantly. “Can I.... I mean maybe I could her. I just...”, Jane stuttered and Cho understood. Jane just wanted to hold a baby again. After all, in his opinion Jane would be good father. Cho nodded and put her into Jane's arms.

 

“We could always adopt, you know?”, Cho murmured but his heart broke when Jane looked up. He could read surprise, hope and sadness in Jane's eyes. The other man didn't knew.

 

“Yeah. Maybe.”


End file.
